Remembering
by ElenaLeeMays01
Summary: Remington Pierce is the cousin of a Elena Gilbert. Both of their minds wiped of memories of the Salvatore Brother because of Klaus. In order to kept them safe Stefan and Damon must keep away from them. And yet this is tied to their family and friends that died in the house fire. Being that Elena and Remi were the only ones that survived. Now it is up to them to recall the memories.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pilot, Part 1_  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and/or copyright The Vampire Diaries plot and/or characters. However I do the characters Remington (Remi) Pierce, andMr. K.

_****_**Author's Note:**This is my first story, so please leave comments on things that should change and/or improve.

_**Remington's POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today will be the same. School will be filled with longing stares, people whispering, "There she is". People will ask how I am doing, with fake smiles. And I will be wondering how this happen to me?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Remi Pierce_

-0-

I walked through the halls of school, trying to block the gossip and gazes. Elena was leaning against talking to Bonnie. How can she is be so calm after everything that happen to our family, to our friends?

"Hey", I said to them.

"What's up Remi… you remember something", she asked curiously.

"No" I responded.

"It's ok you will remember that night eventually", Bonnie commented.

"I don't think I want to remember that night", I scoffed.

_Ding-Ding-Ding_

"There the bell, time to go History" Bonnie said.

As we walked into the classroom I noticed we had a new teacher. Finally, no more substitutes. Though, I wonder what happen to the last history teacher. We sat in our seats everyone around me started talking. I caught a few words like, "survivor", "house fire", and "amnesia". I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Hello my name is Mr. K", a lean man said with British accent.

He couldn't be much older than me. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

He seemed so familiar.

I looked to Elena who was and texting, then to Bonnie who was stiff as a statue, eyeing the new teacher. She noticed me staring when I mouthed to her, "are you ok?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Ok ", Mr. clapped his hands, "lets get started!"

I stared out the window, watching the fall leaves blow, the gray sky trickling sunlight in, and a huge black crow perking on a branch.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pilot, Part 2_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and/or copyright The Vampire Diaries plot and/or characters. However I do the characters Remington (Remi) Pierce, andMr. K.

**Author's Note:**This is my first story, so please leave comments on things that should change and/or improve.

_**Remi's POV**_

School finally let out and I decided to walk home on this beautiful fall day. But as I am walking, I past the cemetery. I should go visit _them._

"Here lays Jeremy Gilbert, Jenna Gilbert, Caroline Forbes", the tombstones said mocking me. A tear started to roll down my cheek, I fell to my knees. "Why can't I remember", I yelled at the stones.

I stood up kicking the ground, kicking my book bag, spilling its contents. I bent down cleaning up the mess, closing my eyes trying calm myself down.

As my eyes open I noticed the fog rolling on the ground. "Chaw" I looked around. "Chaw-Chaw", the crow appeared out of nowhere. I stumbled backwards, knowing that I should go.

I felt as if something was watching me, stalking me. I quicken my pace. Looking over my shoulder on the wooden path to make sure no one was following me, I tripped on a root. Tumbling down a hill, landing on my butt.

"Are you... um...ok?" said a deep voice.

I turned my head, seeing a hand out reach for me to take. Instead of taking the mystery man hand I stood up, patting dust off my pants.

Looking up at a man who had short wavy brown hair and a touch of amber in his hazel eyes.

"I fine, thank you"I said cautiously. "Were you um...", I said looking back at the path,"never mind. So what are you doing out here?"

"Visiting family, imagine the same as you." he asked.

"Yeah more or less. I am Remington, but most people call me Remi."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Stefan." he said. "You..."he stop talking, his eyes shifted to my leg,"did-did you cut yourself?"

Putting my foot on a tree stomp, I rolled up my pants leg, revealing a bloody gash. "Would you look at that", I said looking up, but Stefan was gone.

**_Third Person POV_**

That was close, thought Stefan.

He was leaning against a tomb marker, using his vampire hearing, listening to Remi start walking away, calling his name. As he started to make his way to the gates, a crow landed on the ground.

" I know...I know"he spoke to the crow. While looking at the crow he noticed a little vinyl red book.

Picking it up it read, "Journal of Remington Pierce"

"Dammit Remi",Stefan said out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pilot, Part 3_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and/or copyright The Vampire Diaries plot and/or characters. However I do the characters Remington (Remi) Pierce, andMr. K.

**Author's Note:**This is my first story, so please leave comments on things that should change and/or improve.

_**Elena POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I must of have said," I'am fine, thank you" at least 50 times. Which none of it was true, people assume that have amnesia means you will remember eventually. Its been 2 months this that night and I still can't remember. It is unnerving, I keep pretending that everything is ok for Remi or maybe I am pretending for me. Its not like I can talk to someone about what I am going through. How many 18 year olds lose their entire friends and family? Better yet how many people actually care? _

_Sincerely, Elena Gilbert_

Putting my journal down, I looked around at the boxes that needed to be unpacked. I can't believe that Remi and I moved into this apartment by are selves. Our place is so dishevled, I started to seperate my boxes, going through them I stumbled upon a family picture. There was my mom, dad, Jenna, Jeremy, and Remi.

A drop of water landed on the frame, realizing a tear ran down my cheek.

A knock on the door startled me. Wiping my eyes I went to answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Uhh...hey" he said.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I'am Stefan, I know Remi and I think she left this" he said holding out her journal.

"Oh thanking you", I told him, eyeing him, "how did you know where she lives?"

"I asked around, small town" Stefan replied.

"You know most people would have read this." I said.

"Well, I won't want anyone to read mine." he told.

"You have a journal?" I asked being surprised.

"Yeah memories... memories are too good to forget" Stefan said looking at me in the eye.

"Am Elena Gilbert, Remi's cousin, I am pretty sure she'll be here soon. Would you like to come in?" I questioned.

Looking at the door he shook his head, "No thank you but maybe later", and with that he left.

Smiling, I went back to unpacking.

_**Remi's POV**_

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

"Hello"I asked answering my phone.

"Hey cuz its me" said Elena "can you pick up dinner, I can't seem to find the cooking dishes."

"Sure is Mystic Grill good?"

" Yeah be careful, love you" she said.

"Bye" I told her.

-0-

"Can I get 2 burgers and salads, to go please" I asked the waiter.

"Sure" the waiter responded.

As he walked away, I noticed Sheriff Forbes or really ex- sheriff sitting at the bar.

"Hey Sheriff" I said.

"Oh, Remi" she said raising her bourbon," I was about to call you."

"I got some important news in your family investigation"she slurred.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Well apparently if there isn't any new evidence in 3 days your case will become cold" she said blankly.

"No no no, we have to do something that is my family that die they can't brush them off!" I yelled

" How do you think I feel. My daughter was one of the investigations and they brush her off too!" she said taking a sip of bourbon.

"That just how the system works, Remi" she told me,"they already extend the investigation because your a founding family."And with that she got up and left.

-0-

I got home with the food, dumping it on the counter. The news the sheriff gave me just ticked me off more than anything.

"Stefan stopped by..." Elena started.

I interupted her, " I don't care!" Then slammed the door to my bedroom.

_**Third POV**_

She beautiful, Elena's beautiful Stefan thought going into his room.

His anger for Klaus just keeping getting worse. He took Elena from him, he torn his family apart and now its been to much for him to handle. He could stand the lust for Elena from a far, but this interaction with her today sent him over the age. When a Elena invite him in he almost want to follower, but then again Klaus warning rung in the back of his mind.

Out of nowhere a crow flew by his head. Looking to the open balcony doors he saw his brother, Damon.

"Hello Brother." he said with a smirk.


End file.
